Distant Echoes
by auroraTerra
Summary: A surprising hopeful away mission takes a shocking turn when Seven Of Nine, The Doctor, and Captain Janeway are dumped into an alternate reality of strange men in candy colored outfits, grim reapers, and police antics. The problem? They soon discover that getting back home isn't going to be a quick fix when the so-called allies become the enemies.
1. Disturbances

**Disturbances **

Captain Janeway hastily began packing her much needed belongings for the away mission. They had recently discovered a nearby earthlike planet that could possibly contain a biosphere similar to Earth. After taking some opinions from the crew, Janeway decided it would be best if they would go on an expedition to investigate the theory. To better the journey, she requested that the Doctor and Seven of Nine accompany her along to the planet. The EMH happily accepted the request, but Seven was defiant and saw no interest in partaking in what she referred to is "frivolous pursuits". _"Would I need these?" _Janeway thought as she held up her lilac satin nightgown that she received as a gift from Q. During the middle of her thought process, she was interrupted by a voice on the com system. **"Doctor to the Captain!"**

"Yes doctor what can I do for you?"

"I require your assistance in sickbay." A brief pause made her rub her temples in frustration after hearing the doctor's request. She certainly did not have any time to waste, as well as her open suitcases that were pining for clothes. Still, disobeying the doctor's orders was enough to go on a rampage of rage. "I'm on my way", she sighed as she barged out her chamber, leaving the unpacked bags weeping behind.

Meanwhile in Astrometrics, Seven was working carefully to map out a safe route for the shuttle. She was absorbed in her data so much that she barely noticed Chakotay as he entered the room. He cautiously walked up to Seven and took a long deep breath. "Seven, a word please."

"Yes Commander?"

Chakotay looked away for a minute, almost if it was painful for him to say what he wanted to say. "I understand you have decided not to go on the away mission."

"The mission is pointless, it serves no purpose." It must have been the way she responded to that, because the muscles on Chakotay's face seemed to tighten up rather briskly. "Seven, I insist you go. Your expertise would be most contributive to the mission." he pleaded. Even after he made his convincing speech, she seemed not to be affected by his threat. "I am certain Captain Janeway and the Doctor will not require my assistance." she hastily replied. After this, Seven resumed her work on plotting the course as if Chakotay no longer mattered. Unfortunately, he was not pleased of Seven's hostile attitude. "Look , I am giving you an order! You can either report to the shuttle bay or I will confide you to your quarters for the remainder of the mission! So what's it going to be?" Annoyed, Seven gave Chakotay a blank stare as she stormed out of Astrometrics and headed straight to the shuttle bay. In her mind, she knew the only reason that Chakotay wanted her on the mission was just so she could "bond" with the captain, which did not matter to her at all. Nevertheless, disobeying the commander was not going to sit well with the captain.

"Alright Doctor might this quick, we are scheduled to leave at 13:00 hours , what is the emergency?" The Doctor stepped out of his office showing a face of rage and frustration. "Captain, I request you find a more suitable replacement for me while I am away. Mr. Paris never shows up on time and treats my precious medical equipment like toys!" Janeway sighed and rubbed her sweaty hands through her short red hair. "I assure you Doctor, Commander Chakotay will handle it, I have complete faith that Tom will do as he is instructed." The Doctor seemed pleased that the rebellious lieutenant would be taken care of. However, it was obvious the Doctor still did not trust Mr. Paris with his medical equipment or his patients. On the other hand, if the Captain says it will be taken care of, it would be taken care of. "If I may ask captain, has Seven discovered the name for the planet yet?"

"I do not believe so. I am positive Seven will inform of us of the name when we arrive at the shuttlebay." she said.

"Thank you captain." Janeway,after hearing the Doctor's reply, leaves the room and heads back to her room to finish the tedious job of packing. A few minutes later and two suitcases properly packed, she ventured to the shuttle bay where the Doctor and Seven were waiting. The Doctor was enthusiastic and could hardly contain his holographic buffers while on the other hand, Seven was just a blank slate as a computer could show more emotion than her. There was a moment of silence as Janeway loaded her suitcases onto the shuttle as all three of them gathered inside the vessel and took off into space.

For a while, there was not a sound to be found inside the dreary shuttle. Janeway was occupied with the piloting while Seven was in the back room, collecting and observing some data she wasn't able to finish due to Chakotay interuptting her work time. The Doctor however, was just sitting with his camera, waiting for something spontaneous to occur. With nothing in sight, he was about to toss the camera aside until a group of asteroids began to drift in front of the shuttle. At that moment The Doctor decided to just happily break the silence . "Captain do you mind if we stop and collect some samples from asteroids?" Without waiting for an answer, he attempts to change the course to intercept some clusters of asteroids, but Janeway gently held back the Doctor. "As tempting as that sounds,, we have to stay on course. It's just a precaution Doctor! We don't want to get even more lost in the Delta Quadrant. " The Doctor sadly sits back down with his camera and lazily continues to watch the asteroids drifting away in the distance. At that second, Seven enters the cockpit and fiercely swipes the Doctor's camera and topples it into a nearby storage locker while she continued to calcuate more data. _"How...how dare her!"_ In a hot-headed rage, the Doctor stomps over to the locker to grab the discarded camera just so he can whap it against her mechanical head until...**"BAMMM!"** The shuttle rocks violently, throwing the Doctor and his camera to the left.

Janeway struggles to regain control of the shuttle when a monstorous hole appears in front of the shuttle. "REPORT!" Seven went over to the console and began to calcuate a readout of the disturbance. "It is an anomaly, its structure and density is similar to...Captain...it is beginning to flucuate...we are being pulled towards the anomaly!" Fascinated, the Doctor began snapping photos of the grand anomaly, only to be stopped by Janeway who threw the camera aside. The shuttle continued to recieve more damage as it crept towards to the anomaly. "Hull integrity at 50%! The core is unstable." The only thing Janeway had in mind was the worst decision that any captin could make. In situations in like these however, there were no other options. "DUMP THE CORE!" Before Seven could fulfill her request, the shuttle was sucked into the bowls of the anomaly. It seemed to expand into the cosmos until the shuttle and its crew reached the end of the distoration. What was waiting at the exit? A planet. This planet, in all of its emerald and sapphire glory, was enough to bring a tear to Janeway's eye. "Seven...welcome to Earth.."

A few minutes of content happiness allows Seven to gaze at the magnificent planet until Janeway calmly orders her to hail Starfleet Command. In a turn of events, there was no answer...but an unexpected discovery. "Captain, there is no sign of Starfleet command, or any Federation ship." Janeway was puzzled, until it came to her. It was a disturbing theory, but the most terrifying ideas could be true ideas. "Seven, can you give me the year?"

"The year Captain?"

"Just do it Seven." Seven sternly did a calcuation on the year, and to her surprise, the theory was a fact. **"2025."** The Doctor (sitting silently in the back) couldn't believe this was possible! However, he had been to 1996 so his worries were only instinct, which was pretty deep for a hologram . _Thank you Henry Starling..._

All of a sudden, the shuttles power completely fails as Janeway notices they were spiraling down straight into Earth's atmospheres. " We have lost engines and thrusters, I can't pull the shuttle up!" Seven loudly reported. Janeway held onto the console for her dear life as they continued to slowly fall to their supposed deaths. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The vulenrable vessel rocketed through the atmosphere as a fire erupts on its hull. The Doctor quickly ducks under the terminal he was at as Seven attempts to regain control of the shuttle. Spontaneously, the console Janeway was holding onto exploded in her face which propelled her into the air and then onto the floor. She was knee-deep in blood as the Doctor ran to her aid to try and perform some kind of operation. "Please don't try to move captain." The Doctor scanned the captain anxiously. "You have internal and external bleeding and a severe concussion, you require treatment." The Doctor looks up in a moment of shock and sees the shuttle had surpassed the atmosphere and they now were viewing where Starfleet Headquarters was supposed to be, but in its place was a foreign building that looked high-tech even for 2025. Seven looks back to her station in utter shock and tries to compile any information she can find on the structure. "The building we are looking at is not listed on any files in our databa...DOCTOR!" The shuttle slams into a freeway as Seven flies for cover while the Doctor shields Janeway from the impact of the collison. Janeway, tring to stay awake, slowly slips out of consciousness as the hulking metal vessel finally crashes into a pit.

**That is for Chapter 1. I will re-release the other chapters using this format soon. Please review and favorite! ~ Aidan**


	2. Days Like These

_**Days Like These...**_

Unlike most days at the utopian building, _**SPD HEADQUARTERS**__, _this day happened to be more lazier than a sleeping cat. Inside the damp recreation area, most of the personnel were galivanting about thier own business except for one man; Bridge Carson was his name. Generally, people were annoyed by his daily rambling about the most pointless topics. Nevertheless, he was an SPD Ranger, which meant he recieved respect from others around him whether he wanted it or not.

Akwardley, Bridge scanned the room like a telescope, inspecting every individual to determine which one he felt needed to be spoken too. _There has to be SOMEONE I won't upset if I decide to talk to them ! _Just as defeat was about to settle in, Bridge's eyes deadlocked on a brunette girl in a yellow squad uniform who was casually reading what seemed to be a vintage novel. It was hard for him to tell since the title of the book was "**Macbeth**" and the book itself appeared to have sat in a decaying bookshelf in a desecreated library for a period of fifty years at least. The blazing burnette removed the work of fiction from her face and gave a warm smile to the depressed Bridge . "You know...when Sky let be borrow this book to read, I seriously thought he was doing this on purpose to tick me off, but.."

"Hold that thought! I have just discovered the most unbelievable item in the untouched world! Guess Z?!"

"Z" was just a casual nickname in place of her birth name, Eliz...(**Me: Oops! Sorry guys, Z requested I didn't say her full name, or else...o.o...) **. Anyways, if there was a contest held on who the was the most fair, gentle, and for lack of a better word, "epic", Z would most likely place first without even lifting her eyes. On the other hand, she did display lots of patience towards Bridge when the other rangers would either walk into another room, or in Sky's case _force-field _him. Even in situations like these, she was absouletly comfortable with starting this bizarre conversation.

"Alright...umm...a toaster that butters your toast for you?" she poorly guessed.

"Toasters that can...oh my gosh...we need to go downtown RIGHT NOW so I can buy one that fancy toaster that butters bread for you so you don't even have to lift a finger at all...but we better go go go...buy buy buy...toast toast..."

The words appeared to slip off Bridge's tounge with no hesitation, as if they were escaping a haunted asylum about to explode. Despite this minor incident, Z quickly snapped her fingers three times to bring his wandering mind (which was most likely exploring the cosmos) back to the solid ground. "Yea...toaster. So what did you 'actually' want to tell me that is so 'earth-shattering'!"

The hoarse 'snap' of her fingers fortunately allowed Bridge's extraordinary mind to return to port. Shaking his hands only slightly, he hastily jogs out of the recreation area only to return with a sheet of notebook paper that smelled like cheese...stinky cheese. With a confident smile, he proudly handed the less-than-perfect paper to Z. "Did you know that with every action a person takes, an alternate reality is instantly created that is the exact opposite of what the person's action was?! I've been working on that paper for two days now! So what do you think?!" What was written on that paper? Besides the doodles on the margins, there was a logical and scientific equation that stretched out like branches into more equations that made less sense to her than the original. Her eyes scoured the outrageous data as she carefully brought her gaze to Bridge's enthusiastic face. "Well its...its...good! I like that...its well thought out..."

Not really getting that she didn't understand what he discovered, Bridge took what Z said as a gracious compliment and happily took the paper back from her sweaty hands. "Awesome! I'll be back in...a minute maybe? Need to file this with the rest of my findings!" Without another word, he strutted out of the recreation room leaving a discombobulated Z behind. "Lovely conversation..."

Meanwhile in the sprawling urbanized city, there was a well dressed individual patroling the suspicious scheming silhouettes that slithered along the dying cinderblock walls of the alleyways. This person was none other than Jack Landers, the red ranger who even though was short-tempered, had a soft heart.

Trying to do something more adventureous for the day, he decided to take an expedition around the city. The stroll was becoming quite quaint until he was appalled by the sight of a fractured freeway obstructing the exceptional atmosphere of the burghal. _Must b_e _an accident of some sort_. As he neared the disaster to survey the damage, Jack observed a blazing trail of debri; metal too be exact. Continuing onwards, he followed the route as it led him to a modest but filthy ditch which contained a incapacitated spacecraft. Its once polished metallic exterior was shrouded by the grungy soil that swallowed it like a parasite. The hull was peeled back with such force that the rear of the unknown craft displayed an aperture which was much too mini to even peek into. Distraught and fretful, Jack seized his handheld device to contact his information expert. "Kat...there's been an incident near the expressway. I'd appreciate if you'd check the aerial records of all ships that have arrived in the past twenty-four hours."

"Absouletly! I'm accessing the...wait, define this 'incident' you have picked up on."

"Alright...half of the highway was been demolished by what looks like some kind of vessel. It would be beneficial to know its origin to avoid an infamous confrontation or a possible attack." _Seems superficial enough, but I need more information to go on! _While Jack was explaning to her the nature of the scene, Kat was actively browsing through the aerial transcripts, striving to identify the elusive craft hiding in the logmarithic documents. It took her only milliseconds to compherend that more material would be needed to draw a valid conclusion. This was on account of her discovering the only ship that arrived in the past twenty-four hours was a civilian transporter.

"I hate to say this Jack but the only ship that has landed in the past day was a transport barge. Can you give me something more to go on? A name perhaps?"

To fulfill her request, Jack cautiously advanced towards the withering wreckage to examine its shield for any identification markings. There seemed to be nothing of interest until there was a sparkle of wine red beneath the brown and grey metal surface of the fortress. "Does the name **Taurus **mean anything? "

"Besides it being an astrological sign, there's nothing really else too it. I can search for any ships that bear that name if that's what you want!"

'I would enjoy that very much. While you're at it, I could use the rest of the squad to help me out here."

As Kat phoned for the other rangers to meet the head ranger at the freeway, Jack contemplated about the situation. Not only did his curiosity grow, he became anxious after realizing that there could be someone inside the wreckage...

**And that be chapter 2. This is one of the shortest chapters that I will make but I assure you the next one will be quite longer. Review and favorite at your leisure :) ~ Aidan**


	3. Captain's Orders

_**VOYAGER POV**_

Janeway slowly opens up her bloodshot eyes and looks around the spacious shuttle. The roof was caved in completely, the consoles were blinking on and off in a cycle, and chairs were scattered all over the place like bricks. She tried to get up from the ground but a sharp pain in her back made her fall back down in an instant. The Doctor, who had taken shelter when the shuttle impacted, ran over to Captain Janeway and took out a medical tricorder and began scanning her. He begins to panic when he notices there is no movement but soon relaxes as his captain's eyes slowly meet his. "Captain, you're awake!" Janeway attempts to speak but a hoarse cough comes out that stung her entire throat. The Doctor notices this and quickly sprays a strange powder in her mouth to clear up her throat. As the pain and swelling clears out, Janeway took a deep breath and was happy to know she could speak again. "Yes Doctor, I'm quite alright. We need...we need...to establish contact with Voyager."

"Communication systems are offline." The Doctor quickly replies as he paces around looking at everything possible in the area. Janeway, out of curiosity, looked around and noticed that Seven was nowhere to be found. "Doctor where is..." Janeway was about to say, but then Seven entered the room while she was still finishing her sentence. Seven looked like a she had been attacked by a Klingon. Her optical implant was damaged, the brown uniform was torn near the arms and the knees, and she had gashes all over her face. Seeing her injured captain, Seven went to her captain's side in an instant. "Seven...what happened?" Janeway inquired. "We impacted on Earth in the year 2025. In a place called..." A silent laugh escaped from the captain's mouth. It was always humorous to see Seven not fully understand a question. "No I mean what happened to me." The stern Borg gave herself a kick in the face mentally, but this was not the time for complaining. "The console you were working at exploded. The Doctor has treated you for most of your injuries, but he recommends you not move." As typical for Janeway, she stands up anyway and stretches out her back. The injury didn't really kill her, so Janeway went onto more important matters. "I want a full readout of the shuttle. We need to see the extent of the damage." Still a little frazzled that the captain was acting like the pain didn't even affect her, she had orders to follow. "Yes Captain." In a matter of minutes, Seven gave a full readout of the shuttle to Janeway in no time flat. The shuttlecraft had sustained severe hull damage which would require some helping hands, but the major problem was that the dilithium crystals were burned out and the engines were offline. After this revelation, it occurred to Janeway that unless the shuttle gets repaired, they were going to be stuck here for a very long time. With no other options, Janeway carefully constructed a somewhat ingenious idea. _Why not contact Voyager from another location? Maybe such a building in this time period has subspace communications. If we can contact Voyager, they could possibly find our location and bring us back to the ship! _"Seven, see if you can locate any structure in the city that has technology we can use to contact Voyager." She commanded. Seven gave her a nod and briskly went to work on locating a building in the area that met Janeway's specifications. Luckily, there was one console that wasn't too badly damaged. After looking it over, Seven determined it was safe enough to use and began her research. Even though several hours passed, her patience was hanging on by a wire. As, she scanned and browsed through most of the buildings in the city, none of them had any technology that remotely was able to handle subspace communications. Just as Seven was about to destroy the console, her eyes met at the bottom of the list and she was joyous that it had technology that was capable of what they needed. According to the computer findings, the large structure was named _**SPD Headquarters**_. When she was finished analyzing the facts, she turned to her left and called for Janeway. "Captain, I believe I have located a place suitable for us to contact Voyager." Upon hearing this, the captain made her way over to the console. "Well let's hear what you found. I'm anxious already." Seven moved out of the way so they could see the console as the Doctor joined them. "The building is called SPD Headquarters. The technology that the structure uses have is inferior to our own, but they do have subspace communications." Enthusiastic, Janeway smiled and gave Seven a pat on the back as she realized there was hope after all. The Doctor on the other hand was more concerned on more superficial matters. "Captain, I have a strong feeling they won't just let anyone inside that building. Which includes a hologram, a Borg, and a very wounded captain!" Expressing some concern for the EMH, the captain walks over to him and tries to calm his anxiety.. "This might be our only shot out of here Doctor. I'm not going to merrily sit back and watch this opportunity fade away if we don't try to attempt it." In a flash, the conversation ended when Janeway replicated some period clothing from the replicators and handed an outfit to Seven and commanded her to go "put it on". "I'm going out to locate SPD Headquarters. I'll take my com badge with me so we can communicate if trouble arises. Doctor stay with the shuttle, we can't risk contaminating the timeline with a hologram up and about walking the streets. Seven you're with me." It made sense that he had to stay behind to watch the shuttle and make sure no one entered and tried to steal any Federation technology, but the EMH was more considered about Captain Janeway's current medical condition. "Captain I request you stay and rest, you might..." he began to say but he was quickly interrupted by the captain's voice overlapping his and drowning it out."You have your orders," she ordered him as she departed the shuttle with Seven. For a mere minute, Seven looked back at the Doctor with some notable concern for his well-being on her face. Their eyes met for a second, showing that there was something that connected them. That feeling was cut short when she sadly turned away from him and hastily headed off with Janeway.

Now alone, the EMH begins to work on bringing some of the key systems back online. He started with trying to repair the damaged engines, but he realized that that was not a good decision, considering he was not the chief engineer. "If only Lieutenant Torres was here right now..." he murmured to himself under his breath. A few minutes passed on uneventfully until he hears voices from outside. To remain hidden, he stays silent and listens carefully to the mysterious voices. "SPD, please come out with your hands up!" It was a deep voice, and sounded male but with a sense of authority. The curiosity only grew greater as he kept on listening when another voice joined in. "We know you are in there, come out or we will come in!" The Doctor started to panic and tried to shut off his program. "Computer, deactivate Emergency Medical Holographic Program." All he heard was a tiny buzz and a small beep. Startled, he was still visible and very much vulnerable. After looking over the holo-emitters on the shuttle, it was clear that they had been damaged as a result of the crash. His mobile-emitter was all he had left, and he certainly did not want the strange people outside to get their hands on it. _I can't call the captain, or Seven, they might somehow be able to hear me in here._ With all of his options being swept away, he was ready to forcefully surrender until he noticed the phaser rifles and phaser's in the storage locker. There was no way he could be sure that they even functioned, but it was a risk he was willing to take. The EMH then went to the back door of the shuttle and stood at a somewhat fortified position by the door. His only last option was to attack and defend what was left of the ship. The Doctor couldn't let them have it, let alone anything in inside of its metal plating. Knowing that this would be a result of a violation of the Temporal Prime Directive didn't bother him at the moment, as he was more concerned with the welfare of the ship and more importantly, himself. "Stay back, I'll open fire!" The Doctor finally replied as he set his phaser to the stun setting. He was not going to put it on lethal unless he would be forced to do it. Unnecessary causalities would be considered means for a court martial, even though he was a hologram. "If you do, we'll arrest you", one of the rangers shouted back. Maybe, just maybe, at that moment, he thought he could surrender. Slowly, the EMH places down his phaser and waves his arm outside of the doors to tell them he gives up. Suddenly, he began to malfunction and his holographic body was buzzing all about until it finally stopped after happening for a mere three seconds. The shock of the incident made him dive back in the shuttle and scramble to find another hiding spot. Now he realized he really couldn't leave the shuttle at all, he had to open fire, but he decided to warn them one last time to see if they would simply back off. "You must leave, I insist!" he mournfully yelled back to them. "I'm afraid we can't do that. Come out now! This is your last chance to give yourself up!" The Doctor holds back for a minute, the fear of hurting someone was greater than ever before. Would it cause him to insane if that ranger ended up dying? He couldn't bear to have another Ahni Jetal incident again. With hesitation, he raises his arm and fires a single phaser blast at one of the rangers from the small opening he was near. The blast hits one directly, completely stunning and knocking whoever this ranger was, off their feet and into an unconsciousness state. As he moves towards the opening to see the damage he caused, all he noticed was people in distinct color uniforms. _"Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink... " _. He counted out the colors that he visibly was able to see and still, there was something else that he couldn't help but notice. Each uniform had a silver badge that sat on the top left of the uniform that looked like it had the face of a dog in it. Gazing at the grey badges a second time, the Doctor's eye widened to the size of a Borg Cube when he read the words off of it. **SPD**

_**SPD POV**_

The five rangers followed the winding path of metal and jagged debris until they discovered the damaged spacecraft that Jack previously informed them about. This vessel had nearly its entire roof caved in, with burn marks and holes visible around the exterior of the craft. The back door had a micro opening visible, which made somewhat of the interior out in the open. As the group approached, Sky proceeded forward and noticed some lettering on the charred side of the spacecraft. He steadily brushed off the brown red dirt and announced to the rest of the rangers what he read. "It says _**NCC-74656 - USS Voyager Shuttlecraft Taurus.**_" Jack stepped up and purposefully nudged Sky out of the way so he could analyze the letters himself, which irritated the blue ranger. "This is definitely not one of our ships." Bridge felt a tad left out and jogged over to observe what was found. "Could it be one of Grumm's new ships?" This made all three of the men split up to give a once-over of the entire shell of the vessel. To them, the shape, structure, and its physical aspects made them deduce this was clearly not any ship they encountered before. "I don't think this is one of this at all! If it was his, the name of his empire or at the very most his name would be somewhere that everyone could see. I'm sending this information to Kat. I just hope that she can find anything on this "ship"." Jack opened up his communicator in no time flat since the curiosity was bubbling out of his limits. . "Kat, I have a proposition for you. I'd like you to locate any information on this vessel we discovered. There's some letters that I noticed kept showing up. Don't know if they will be any help, but it says _**NCC-74565, USS Voyager - Shuttlecraft Taurus"**_. Kat had already typed the letters into the database as Jack said them and was anxiously waiting as the robotic machine processed the information. "This will take some time, keep investigating and I appreciate the challenge." As Jack gave a swift smirk and shut his device, Bridge moves closer to the entrance of the UFO and scans the aura of the surrounding area. He could make out three distinct silhouettes. Two of the figures appeared to be women. One looked like she was in her early twenties and the other had auburn hair and to him, was most likely a middle-aged woman. What was peculiar about them was that their colors seemed to fluctuate around them, not seeming to even attach themselves to the two ladies. Besides this, he could distinguish another figure in the craft that was more astonishing than the first two. There were no colors around him at all. It was like looking at a blank canvas that just needed to be painted. This, in all honesty to Bridge, was trouble. Even some of the machines they fight have some kind of aura, but he got absolutely nothing out of the man. "Three people were here guys. The two ladies already left no more than two hours ago. There is a still a man inside there but I'm not getting anything from him at all!" No one really understood Bridge logic so this had to be clarified. "You mean they had no aura?" inquired Sky. "That's what I…never mind. We should morph, just as a precaution," Bridge bluntly put it. Jack, being the leader of the rangers, thought that wasn't the best idea. They had no clear understanding of what was exactly in that vessel, and even if it wasn't hostile, going in guns blazing would certainly set whoever was nesting inside their off their ticker. On the other hand, this might be a trap and they could get assaulted while their backs were turned. "Alright Bridge…let's do it." Each of the rangers held out their morphers and all simultaneously acclaimed, **"SPD EMERGENCY!"** After their gradual morph sequence, the rangers came to the understanding that if they wanted to pull this off, they needed a plan of action. A few minutes of silence clock by until the yellow ranger decides to voice her opinion. "How should we do this?" she requested. Sky had already formulated an idea that he thought would work, no knew it would work. "We must try and get inside the spacecraft first and apprehend the entity cowering in there. There is a severe risk though. We have no knowledge of the structural foundation of this craft. The moment we try to remove him, the entire thing could collapse on us. However, I have no doubt that this will be successful." Sydney, quite approved the concept, but with the sense that one of them could possibly perish was enough to make her calculate another proposal. "I'm not willing to end my end my existence so easily,, therefore, I have a better method. We could pressurize the dude to come out first, that way if he does debut, we won't have to risk the craft plunging on us while we're inside of it," she gracefully put it. "What if he's armed?" Z sternly replied with despair in her call. Bridge presumed if the guy had no present aura, then he possibly could have some tricks up his sleeve that none of them knew about. "If he is loaded, then we need to have our weapons out and charged. My gut tells me this person may not be who he appears to be." The plan to Bridge was simplistic and straightforward, not including the rest of the rangers who were plain baffled. "Put it in terms we understand," demanded Jack kindly.

"We tell him to come out or we will arrest him! Plain and simple!" Bridge proclaimed, confident his plan would work. Yet, the pink ranger was still having reprimands. "What if this doesn't work?" This made Bridge ponder for a second until his brain mentally explained to him that it was confused. "There's always a Plan B," he fibbed. "A tad late for a second plan, Sky and I will approach first. Let's just go with the original. Ready Sky?" An acknowledgement from Sky allowed both rangers to meticulously creep towards the looming UFO. **"SPD, please come out with your hands up!" **Jack firmly demanded. They continued to stand by, awaiting a response. Sky's patience was steadily wearing thin instantaneously. **"We know you are in there! Come out or we will come in!"** For minutes, there was nothing but an iron curtain. Jack's increasing nervousness led him to create mental questions that were most likely not going to get answers. _Why was this person not responding? _ If they didn't respond in the next few minutes, Jack and Sky were breaching. Suddenly, a shout was heard that came from the bowels of the shuttle. **"Stay back, I'll open fire!" **the voice threatened. "If you do that, we'll have no choice but to arrest you!" Jack returned. A few seconds later, Sky's attention went to the opening of the shuttle where he could identify the man's torso and arm stick out of the small cranny. "Jack, look to your left!" When he gazed back, the entity had moved back inside. It did appear to Sky that this being had the intention to surrender but something was holding him back. Again, there is a moment of stillness until the voice cries back out to them in agony. **"You must leave, I insist!"** Now, Jack started having second thoughts about the man's motives. His remarks were of sadness and worry, not of hostility and vengeance. **"I'm afraid we can't do that. Come out now! This is your last chance!"** Jack sympathetically replied. As Sydney had earlier feared, the moment there attention was diverted by an aircraft, a beam of light shot out from the crack and hammered a distracted Z in the chest and she instantly collapsed on the rocky ground. Every single ranger sprinted to her as Jack continued to jolt her back and forth in a futile attempt to awake her. "Z! COME ON DAMMIT WAKE UP!" There was no reply from Z. All there was a vacant expression on her face with her tender eyes shut tight, as the light beam demorphed her on contact. The wet tears began to crystallize on the red ranger's skin until he felt the gentle heartbeat that he thought he would never hear again. Remarkably, she wasn't dead, but the state that Z was in indicated she had been knocked out. Urgently, Jack ushered over Sydney away from Bridge and Sky and gave her specific orders. "Get her in the Jeep. Sky, Bridge and I will be right behind you." Without question, she placed Z in the Jeep with some help from Sky and drove back to the headquarters hastily. The remaining rangers got on their cycles and followed behind the Sydney and Z. The whole ride there, the typhoon of emotions was enough to level an entire village. The last thing Jack wanted to lose was the individual who he considered to be his sister.

_**VOYAGER POV**_

After the departure of the rangers, The Doctor went back to work on repairing the malfunctioning emitters of the shuttle. His attempts were hurting the shuttle rather than healing it. Furious, the EMH abandoned working on the holo-emitters and moved on to repair the sputtering engines. Before he left, he neglected to check the electronic display which was flashing spontaneously. The disruptive noise finally caught his attention and he ran to investigate. The monitor read the emitters would only remain functional for another 48 hours. The truth hit the Doctor rather steadily. Time was simply not on his side.

**I promise, I deliver! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. The revised fourth chapter will be coming soon this week! Review and favorite! ~ Aidan**


	4. Special of the Day

Special of the D ay

_**VOYAGER POV**_

Back on Voyager, Harry Kim entered the mess hall. Harry was nervous about the captain. As he approached Neelix, Harry couldn't help think about why Captain Janeway hasn't contacted Voyager yet. "What's the special today Neelix?" Harry said. Neelix happily comes up to Harry and shows him a less then edible bowl of green glop. "Fried Lima Bean Soup! Ensign Reynolds requested it. She said it's just like her grandmother used to make her!" Harry took a good look at the soup. Something was moving in there, and it wasn't the lima beans. "Is there anything else?" Harry hopefully said. Neelix's expressions dimmed as Harry questioned him. "Not today Ensign, but you're free to use the replicators to replicate something more of your liking." Harry was going to agree but then he noticed he had no rations left. "I'm out of rations." Neelix happily poured the disgusting soup in a bowl and handed it to Harry. "Well then , enjoy the soup!" Well, Harry had to eat something. He looked around and found Tom and B'lanna sitting at a table near the window. Harry went over and sat down as his tray clunked on the table. Tom looked at the soup and it looked like ghost slime. "I wouldn't eat that Harry. It looks like gunk, and it most likely will taste like gunk." Harry pushes the soup aside and puts his head in his hands. "What's bugging you Harry?" Tom questioned. "It's the captain. Well and Seven and the Doctor. They haven't contacted back or anything and I'm getting very worried." Harry said back to Tom. B'lanna looked over at Harry before standing up. "I have to get back to engineering. Harry, I'm sure they will be fine." B'lanna gave a warm smile to Harry before walking out of the mess hall. Tom turned back to Harry. "Captain Janeway has the Doctor and Seven. B'lanna's right, you have nothing to worry about Harry." Tom said. Then a quick though passed Harry's mind. "Shouldn't you be in sickbay Tom?" Sickbay? When did...oh. Tom got up from the table and quickly headed off to sickbay, leaving Harry alone at the table. Neelix walks over to the table and observes the depressed ensign. "Did you enjoy the soup?" he asked. Harry gives Neelix a cold stare and hastily leaves the mess hall. Confused, Neelix sits down and eats the soup. "This has good flavor!"

On the bridge, Tuvok was busy monitoring space while Chakotay was reading over the duty rosters for the day. "Tuvok, can you track Captain Janeway's shuttle. I'm curious to see where she is right now." Tuvok eyed the commander with curiosity and began to locate the shuttle. Tuvok looked over Seven's calculations with the route they took. Everything seemed to be in order but something was off. Long-rang sensors did not detect the shuttle, and yet they should. They did not venture that far off. Tuvok knew it was just a hunch but it was something to work with, he had to inform Chakotay. "Commander, I inform you that I cannot detect Captain Janeway's shuttle on long-range sensors." That was news Chakotay did not want to hear. "Tuvok, clear up any interference, and analyze the route they took, I want every detail checked. See if you can contact the captain, she isn't out of sensor range." Chakotay said as he walked out of the bridge. Tuvok quickly went to work on trying to contact the shuttle. He knew he had to keep trying, logic was his friend.

In 2025, Janeway and Seven walked around the town before stopping at a nearby restaurant. Seven was observing every species and had a need to list the names of them. "The Borg assimilated all of these life forms. Species 3190, Species 662, Species..." Janeway rolled her eyes as she sat down at one of the tables. "I get the idea Seven. Right now, we have more important matters to attend to. First, we've been walking around the city and we cannot find this SPD anywhere. My only option is to get someone to tell us where the building is!" Seven thought that was not the best idea. "A tricorder will be more sufficient." Janeway knew that idea will never work. "If we use the tricorder people will notice it and we can't risk messing up the timeline. " Seven quickly thought of a brilliant, flawless idea. "Then I will find someone who can fulfill your request." In no time at all, Seven stands up on the table which Janeway never saw her do that before. "Anyone who knows the location of SPD, your assistance is requested immediately." The patrons all looked at each then they screamed in terror and started to flee. Soon, all the tables and chairs were deserted. Janeway shook her head and sighed heavily as Seven looked around, absolutely confused. "I do not understand." Janeway knew the problem. She got Seven down from the table. "Perhaps you were a little too assertive." This still confused Seven. "Assertive, captain?"

"Yes, assertive. To be forceful, stern and demanding." Janeway responded. Seven was going to respond when a door opened and a man stepped out. He looked absolutely shocked and he fell to his knees. "My...my customers! My restaurant!" He instantly saw Janeway and Seven and started pointing fingers at both of them. "Which one of you ladies are responsible for this?" Janeway held her up hands as a sign of peace. "Forgive us, we were just asking if anyone knew the location of SPD." The man already looked even more stunned then he did before. "Why do you seek to visit SPD?...No no...that is the not best idea at all.." Janeway saw he was going to break down , so she pulled Seven aside quickly.

"Seven, what would you say if I were tell this man are true nature here." Janeway questioned Seven. "I would say that is very unwise. Telling him of our true motives will result in a massive violation of the Temporal Prime Directive." Janeway knew Seven would say that, but she had to consider that this might be the perfect chance. Risks were also a part of this and she knew that she had to take the risk.

Back on the bridge of Voyager, Tuvok discovered the reason why he couldn't contact the shuttle and Chakotay had just arrived at the bridge. "Give me an update Tuvok, It better me a good one." "Then I must regret to inform you I have no good news. From my calculations, Captain Janeway and the shuttle have either encountered some type of disturbance or they have decided not to respond to our communications." Tuvok said. "Could they have gotten attacked?" Chakotay suggested. "It is a possibility. I suggest we head to their previous coordinates." Tuvok said. "I agree. Ensign Saos, take us to_ Taurus's_ last location. " Chakotay ordered as he sat in the captains chair. "Aye sir." the Ensign said as she plotted the course. The only thing that Chakotay could think about was what happened to the shuttle. "We're on our way Kathryn...hang in there."

**This concludes chapter 4! Not my best work but I enjoyed putting this chapter together again. Review and favorite! ~ Aidan**


	5. In His Words

**In His Words**

The rangers quickly arrived back at SPD and Z was taken to the infirmary. Sydney and Sky stayed with her, and Bridge went to his room to think. Jack decided to see if Kat needed any help. When he arrived, Kat was already preoccupied with her work. Kat noticed Jack standing there all alone. "Are you here to assist me?" she said. Jack went over to her and shook his head in a "yes" fashion. "Yea. I was wondering if you got any information on those words I gave you." Jack told her. Kat went over to the computer and showed him a blank screen. "There are no records of an NCC-74656, USS Taurus in our database. I checked every possible file on it and nothing comes up." Kat had no idea why this ship seemed to not exist. Soon though, she thought of something. "Jack, tell me what the ship looked like."

"Well it was mostly a grayish color with a red border going along the middle of it. It also a unique front to it that was nothing I've ever seen before." Jack told her. "I think I have a theory." Kat said as she started going through the database again. "Well do tell Kat. You're theories usually are true." Jack said. "This ship is most likely from the future." Kat said. "Should we inform the Commander?" Jack suggested. "Not yet. I need to prove my theory. We are going back to the impact zone." Kat got on her jacket as she looked back at Jack. "Are you coming?" Jack took a look back at the computers before catching up to her as they walked out.

In Bridge's room, of course, Bridge was standing on his head trying to think about the odd people I saw. For a while his mind was an empty void of elevator music until it came to him. "Yes! I should've have thought of that before!" Bridge ran to the infirmary and say that the three of them were still there. "Listen guys! I have a theory!" Sydney was not in the mood for one of Bridge's "ideas". "This isn't the time for your theories Bridge." "But it has to do with the spaceship and the weird people!" Bridge said. Z stood up in her bed slowly and looked at them. "Let's just hear his theory. I'm not feeling well as you can tell." she said. Bridge smiled at Z which made her sit back down. "When I read their aura's, two of them where completely off. Like their colors didn't match and they were dimmed. Also, the last person had no aura!" Sydney did not comprehend what he said and she just stared at him. "You lost me at the part about the aura's." Bridge sighed and tried to make it as simple as possible. "These people can't be from here! They come be from another time, maybe another universe!" Bridge stated. "You should probably tell Commander Cruger then. He's the first person that should know about this." Z told him as she still didn't feel like moving. Bridge liked that idea. "Great idea! I'll go inform him!" Bridge ran off before Z could comment on his response. "Sometimes, I wish I knew what goes on inside his head." she finally said.

Bridge went to central command to find Cruger there already. "Commander...I..I have a theory!" Bridge said. "I already know. Your theory is quite correct." Cruger told him. Bridge wanted to jump in joy because he was right about his theory. "So they are from the future than? Do you know how far into the future?" Bridge said with enthusiasm. "Unfortunately, no. That cannot be determined at the moment. Cadet, I need to ask you a favor." Bridge straightened out and went out attention. "Yes sir!" Cruger looked at Bridge and laughed a little. "At ease." Cruger went over and sat down. "Tell me Cadet, have you ever heard of the Borg before?" Bridge shook his head. "Nope!" Cruger looked away and held back anger. "They are a horrible species. They steal the individuality of others and they make them one of them. " Bridge looked in fear at his words. They sounded like murderers to him. "One of them is a Borg. Cadet, I urge you and the other rangers to be extremely careful." Bridge looked at him. "I promise you that I will!" he said. "Don't tell the other ranger's what we discussed here. Is that clear Cadet Carson?" Cruger said. "Understood Commander." Bridge replied. "Dismissed!" Bridge walked out and headed back to his room to think more.

Outside of SPD. Kat and Jack reached the impact zone and Kat started to look at the craft. "It definitely is something not of SPD." She approached the craft and looked at the mysterious markings on the shuttle. Jack pulled her away quickly. "Don't go close, there is someone still in there." Jack said. "How do you know that?" Kat questioned. "I have a feeling..just look at it from here." Kat sighed and observed the wrecked craft. "Wait a minute, Jack look at this!" Kat moves him closer where she points to tiny lettering on the side of the shuttle. "_USS Voyager, Launched 2371_." Kat and Jack looked at each in fear. Kat's theory was indeed correct. The problem was, they were from 300 years in the future. "Let's head back to the Command Center." Kat said. Jack agreed and they went off in a hurry. They were now dealing with a force from the future. Kat remained quiet, as she knew that Cruger knew about this.

**- I'm sorry this is short. This is the last revised chapter. Now I will be continuing the story! My chapters will take at a minimum of a week . I hope you enjoyed it! - Aidan**


	6. Golden Locks

**Chapter 6 - Golden Locks **

At the cafe, Janeway and the man were trying to get reason for him to relieve the location of SPD. So far nothing was working, but Janeway knew she had to keep trying. Moments later, after some deliberate debating, Janeway had won the argument against Seven. They were going to risk telling this man that they were from the future, as Janeway believe it was the only option they had at the moment. Janeway walked back up to the man and silently took a small breath. "I'm from what you would call the future. Our shuttle was caught in a space anomaly and we crash landed here. We are trying to find a way back home and we know this SPD might have the technology we need to get back home. " Janeway sighed as she was hoping this man would believe him. "Well...if you say you are from the future, do something to prove it!" he responded. This confused Janeway a little, how was she going to prove they were from the future? She decided to do the most simplest thing ever. Janeway took out her tricorder and handed it to him. "This is a tricorder. It scans the area and detects disturbances and life signs." she said. As he looked at it, the man was amazingly blown away by it and thought it was the best thing ever. He knew that they were from the future, but not because of the tricorder. He was eyeing Seven and noticed her Borg implants. He went over to the bored Borg and looked at her. "I know your species..you go through the galaxy and take people's lives!" he said. "I am no longer Borg." replied Seven.

"But still! How can I trust you then? For all I know you could plunge those little things into my neck and I'll become one of you!" he said as he shoved her aside. The man went back to Janeway and gave her a map. "That will lead you to SPD." . After he said this he ran off back inside his home and barricaded it. Seven rejoined the captain moments later. "I suppose that your negotiation did not go as planned." she told her captain. Janeway smirked and sat down at one of the tables and laid out the map. "This map will lead us to SPD. Listen here Seven. We don't know if these people will be hostile or friendly. We already have pretty much contaminated the timeline by acquiring this map, so when we get there, act natural." Seven did not understand the captain's terminology as she stared at the map and back at Janeway. "Suppose if they are hostile, shall we use our phasers?" she said. Janeway did not think these people would be hostile, it was just a thought but in her heart she knew they weren't. "Set them to stun and conceal them, we don't want to draw attention as we did here." Seven set her phaser to stun and hid it. "Shall we be going now?" she asked. Janeway stood up and stretched her back as she grabbed the map. "Yes we shall." Janeway and Seven both leave the cafe and they start to use the map to find their way to SPD.

Back on Voyager, Tuvok had found himself in a wall of water. No matter how much he tried, he could not contact the shuttle at all. Every ounce of interference was clear, yet he couldn't establish a hail to the shuttle. He knew it was time to deliver the news to Commander Chakotay. As he was in the turbo lift, it stopped and Ensign Harrington stepped in. Ensign Monica Harrington was a young woman in her twenties. She had long golden hair that she tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes that resembled the ocean, and she was rather tall for her age. "Lieutenant." she said as she stepped in. Harrington eyed the vulcan. She really was terrified of vulcan's because of how strict and emotionless they were. She stood on the other side of the turbo lift as she still looked at Tuvok. This odd feeling she had in her chest. What was it? Could it be...an attraction? No, it couldn't be that. Harrington dismissed the feeling until it kept coming back up. So it was true, she did have a liking toward Tuvok! She knew she had to say something. "Has there been any word on the Captain yet?" she said with her voice shaking. Tuvok looked at her and saw her shaking all over. He was puzzled by her reaction. It was as if she was scared of him. She was always this way around him, which made it even more of a puzzle to Tuvok. "Miss Harrington, I notice whenever you look at me, you seem dysfunctional , your voice gets muffled and you perspire. Is there a problem?" he questioned. Harrington turned away. Was she really always like that when she talked to him? She wiped her forehead and saw the sweat. She wanted to crawl into a bathtub and let her troubles disappear as she was absolutely embarrassed at herself. "My apologies Mr. Tuvok, it's just...I don't know. I don't mean to be this way around you but it's just...it's just, I can't help myself." Tuvok could see the confusion and worry in her eyes. He did know how frightened and confused she was. "I suggest you head to sickbay, Mr. Paris can give you an examination." Harrington smiled a little. At least she could get away from Tuvok before she did something stupid. "Yes sir. Halt Turbo Lift. Deck 5." Harrington commanded the turbo lift. "To answer your question, we have not had any word from Captain Janeway. " Tuvok responded. Harrington looked away as she was just waiting for the turbo lift to get to deck 5 already. She nervously played with her hair when the turbo lift suddenly stopped moving. The lights in the turbo lift blinked for a few moments before shutting off completely. Tuvok was also shocked at this. "Tuvok to Lt. Torres." he said.

In engineering, B 'lanna didn't know what was happening. The power just shut off, not just the engines, but mainly everything, expect for life support. She then heard Tuvok calling and she responded. "Go ahead Tuvok." she said.

"Is there a problem down their lieutenant?" Tuvok asked. "I should say so Tuvok!" B'lanna sighed, and walked over to the consoles. "Main power is offline. We don't have engines, weapons, shields. Everything has been turned off like a light switch expect for the life support systems." she said. "Where are you now Tuvok?" she added. "I am trapped in the turbo lift with Ensign Harrington. I suspect we will be in here for a while." he said. "I will try to get main power back online." she replied. "Lieutenant Torres..." Tuvok shut off the communicator. He was going to tell her to go find Chakotay but she had work to do. "Tuvok to Kim."

Harry Kim was wandering the dark hallways when his communicator went off and it was Tuvok. "Yes Tuvok." he responded. "I want you to inform Commander Chakotay of our current situation...I will contact him very soon." Harry couldn't understand it, all he heard was static. All he could hear was finding Commander Chakotay. Harry hurried off to Chakotay's quarters. Back in the turbo lift, Monica was scared. She held onto herself as she tried to brace open the doors. "Your efforts to open the door will not work. With main power offline, those doors are sealed shut. I suggest we try another route of escape." Monica looked around for a opening and she found at the top. "Mr. Tuvok up there!" Tuvok looked at the compartment. "Agreed, that will be more than sufficient." Tuvok went over to the area. "Miss Harrington, in order for us to reach the hatch, I will require you to stand on my back so you may open up the hatch." Monica was taken aback by the fact. "It is the only one to open the hatch." Tuvok told her. "But sir, what if I strain your back." she questioned. "In case you need reminding, I am a vulcan. " he said. Reluctantly, Monica got on his back. Monica was then able to open up the latch and climb inside. She then stuck out her hand. "Tuvok take my hand." Tuvok grabbed her hand as he was lifted up. He noticed that they weren't in a room, but outside of the turbo lift. Monica had her grip on the ladder. Tuvok stepped up on the ladder, but at the moment the turbo lift plunged down and plummeted. Tuvok made his way up to the shaken Ensign as quickly as he could as the loud crash from below echoed. Frightened, Monica held onto Tuvok, her long hair all over her. Tuvok had a grip on her as he made his way up the ladder. "Ensign Harrington, it would wise if you were to also climb, I cannot continue to carry your weight." Monica heard what he said and she started to use the ladder. As they climbed Monica was glad Tuvok couldn't see her face. She had dry tears on her face. She knew in her heart that she loved him.

In the Captain's Quarters, Chakotay desperately was trying to get out of the room but he couldn't get the door to open. No matter how many times he tried to get the computer to open the door, there was no response. It was clear to him they had lost most of the power on the ship. To pass the time, he decided to do a personal log. "Personal Log: Stardate: 2291, Voyager has suffered a power outage, It seems life support has been unaffected, but I am trapped in the captain's quarters. In other news, so far, we have no word on Captain Janeway. I'm getting very worried that she, Seven and the Doctor have run into trouble. I can only hope that she is ok. Kathryn means more to me than anything else in the world. I would be not the man who I am today without her. End log." Chakotay once again tried the door again. "Computer open this door." No response. He sighed. Not even the replicators work. He knew he had to get out of here or else he would starve to death if the power didn't come back online.

Once again back in engineering. B'lanna had tried to bring the main power online but every time she tried, nothing happened. "Harper, take over for me, I'm going into the Jefferies tubes. Harper nodded back to B'lanna as she headed into the tubes. It was dark so she had taken a small flashlight. She made her way to the hatch only to see that it was locked. She sighed and headed back.

Back on the bridge, Ensign Saos was monitoring the view screen until she had discovered the source of the outage. A large anomaly had opened up in front of them. Then he saw a ship come out of it. And it was nothing she had ever seen before.

**This concludes chapter 6. The Tuvok + Monica Harrington relationship will be continued! Review please! Thanks - Aidan**


	7. If At First You Don't Succeed

Chapter 7

If it at first you don't succeed...

It seemed that Janeway had hit a boulder in the road. No matter which path she took, she couldn't seem to find the location of SPD Headquarters. Seven on the other hand, wasn't going to let a simple boulder in the road stop her from finding SPD and she remained determined to find it. Janeway started to be troubled by this as she questioned if the map they received was a valid and accurate map. Nevertheless, they continued to follow the coordinates still listed on the map. Seven was extremely focused on tracking down the SPD building as she navigated through the busy sidewalks. Looking around her, Janeway smiled in awe at the technology of the time.

"I've read some books on this time period. I can certainly tell you this Seven. There were no aliens on Earth until 2063. And those happened to be vulcan's."

"Perhaps we are in a parallel universe Captain?"

Then, like a boat coming into a harbor, it all made sense to Janeway. Quickly, she ushered Seven into a secluded alleyway nestled by some shrubs and telephone booths. The pedestrians looked at both of them with curious eyes. Alarming as this was, Seven and Janeway moved further down the cold alley until the street was clearly out of sight. Janeway turned back to Seven with the look of relief and some fear.

"It makes sense. Not only did we travel back in time, but we traveled to another universe. I suppose we can't use the computers at SPD to contact Voyager."

"Then I suggest we make our way back to the shuttle and decompose with the rest of the shuttle."

"You can't just give up on a bump in the road Seven. What we have to do is at least try to get in the SPD Headquarters, send a message to Voyager using their computers, and then we wait for them to respond to our message."

"Trying is irrelevant."

Janeway sighed and put her head in her hands. Seven didn't seem to understand that using the SPD computers was the only possible solution of getting to Voyager. There were a lot of things that Janeway and Seven argued over. Sometimes it was over simple things , like the duty roster, Mr. Neelix's cuisine, some of Janeway's decisions, and the list extends onward. What bothered Janeway the most was that Seven expected perfection out of everything and she strives to have a shining solution to any problem. But there was none of this at the moment right now. Perfection and logic could not work in a situation like this. Even if Seven would pester Janeway about it on the entire journey. Janeway slowly lifted up her head and took out the map. She pointed east and the two of them began walking again. They soon reached what appeared to be a city plaza. The captain noticed her back was aching. So she sat down on a gleaming park bench and looked down at the map again. Seven kept looking around the area. It was sort of becoming a problem when she began to see Seven swimming in the fountain. Janeway walked over as Seven stepped out of the fountain.

"I suppose you were doing some type of Borg research under there."

"I was analyzing the compounds of the water. It is pure water. Clean and fresh. I believe it is adequate enough for us to drink from it."

What? Janeway could not even begin to believe what Seven had just suggested. Drinking from a public fountain could be considered rude. On the other hand, they did need the water and it was the only source there and then. Still, they could find other sources of water.

"Seven we can't drink from a public fountain!"

"Is it not sufficient enough?"

"I don't care if it's the most sufficient thing in the Milky Way! It's not polite to drink a public fountain. This water is not meant for drinking Seven. It's supposed to be used for decoration and admiring."

"And you humans believe that you have "saved" resources and used them wisely."

Seven wasn't going to argue with her own captain. She didn't drink from the water and stubbornly obeyed the captains orders. They both than started to head out of the plaza. Along the way, Janeway than looked up and she knew what she was looking at.

"I believe we have found our SPD."

"A rather odd design for a building. It looks like the base itself can be taken apart and put back together. Peculiar."

Excited, Janeway happily approached the building and made it to the front entrance. A man in a police uniform stopped them in their tracks. It did kill off Janeway's happiness as well.

"Do you have clearance to enter ma'am?"

Janeway fumbled around her bag for something that could pass for clearance. She found a silver nickel that had a picture of Thomas Jefferson on it. It had the year 1992 on it as well. Maybe this could pass as some type of clearance! Janeway handed the coin to the guard as the guard analyzed it.

"This isn't a valid ID. I can't let you in."

Janeway did not want to be stopped by a guard. They had gotten THIS close only to be stopped by one mere guard. Seven saw the captain's distress so she tried to offer help.

"You will step away from the door or I will remove your head."

About 10 seconds later, Janeway and Seven were hidden in another alley just across from the SPD building. Well, the guard didn't bode well with Seven's malicious statement. Janeway was less than stellar as well.

"I was trying to offer assistance captain."

"I know you did Seven. There was just a more better way you could have put it. I would have suggested making up a story or something so that he would let us in."

"Why would I make up a story? I have no story to make up."

Janeway really was sick of this already. Not only did they lose their chance at getting into SPD, Seven was not being much of any help either.

"We could sneak our way in Captain."

"How so Seven?"

"I could provide a suitable distraction so the guard will not be at his post."

Janeway thought for a moment. It was a good idea, still, Janeway didn't know what kind of diversion Seven meant.

"What kind of distraction actually?"

"I will hit the man with my tricorder and run."

"Sounds a little crude Seven. I don't see any logic in there, and it may not work as you plan it to work."

"Then I will try to do it."

Janeway smiled. Seven was going to actually try to do it. This was good news, considering that this was their only chance of getting home. Janeway appreciated Seven's dedication to Voyager and herself. The plan seemed like it would work. It would work if only everything was precise and happened perfectly like Seven would want. It was a big risk, but it was a risk worth taking.

"Well then, let's begin."

**I apologize for the wait on this chapter. I suffered from the curse known as "Writer's Block". The next chapter will feature the Doctor again. Stay tuned! ~ Aidan**


	8. An Ensign's Tribute

Machinery and the colored lights blinked constantly throughout the damaged shuttlecraft. The Doctor tried to fix the shuttle and still whatever he touched turned to shit. No matter what he ended doing nothing worked.

"I'm a doctor, not a field mechanic!"

"Please restate request."

"I wasn't..." There was no use with arguing with the computer. It was pretty much the Doctor's fault for talking out loud.

Then, after the Doctor discovered he was talking to himself he thought he was going out of his mind, well holographic mind. Since he couldn't leave the shuttle he decided he could attempt to contact Voyager even though Janeway said it wasn't possible. He approached the terminal and started just pressing buttons to see if anything would happen.

"Warning...console overload imminent...warning...console..." And the poor console exploded and fortunately, the Doctor wasn't affected. . There was nothing left for the Doctor to do but just sit and wait for help to come. Then, he just remembered, there was no help! The only people that could help him were Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine, which were nowhere near him.

Meanwhile back on Voyager, Monica and Tuvok were not having much luck trying to get off of Deck Eleven. It seemed every corridor that they made a turn on, they ended up back at the turbolift, it was like going in circles. Monica was just about ready to crack. The stress and pressure of the whole incident with them in the turbolift and the ship losing power was just enough to make her snap.

Furiously, Monica held her head in her hands. "I just can't take anymore of this!" She went over to the wall conduit and banged her head back and forth on it. Tuvok was not pleased at this.

"Striking your cranium against the console avails nothing, Ensign. I suggest that you refrain from emotionalism and calm yourself."

Monica looked at Tuvok and wiped away her tears. "But sir, I may have not been on this ship long but I know where the turbolift but yet, we can't find it!" Not only did she have Tuvok witness an emotional breakdown, but this time, she felt just so exposed. Tuvok and Monica than continued to walk down the corridor until they stopped at the holodeck. "I believe we made a wrong turn." Tuvok commented as once again they headed for the opposite direction. It seemed they had just been going in circles. The broken turbolifts meant the only way they could get off of Deck Eleven was by using the Jefferies Tubes. Than what was the issue? They couldn't locate them.

"I suggest since we have taken a series of left turns, we should take a right turn."

"But how would that make sense sir?"

"Logic dictates it is the correct course of action because all other options have been proven to be failure." Tuvok's logic didn't impress Monica that much but she looked into his eyes and somehow she was drawn to them. The deep shade of brown had her pinned into his gaze. On the other hand, Tuvok was able to snap her back into reality.

"Ensign Harrington...we must keep moving." Monica took a step back and collected herself. "Of course sir." Embarrassment quickly turned her face pink. She had hoped her blonde hair would cover her face but unfortunately, that was not the case. "Your face has tinted a shade of pink, are you well Ensign?"

"Y...Yes..Sir.." Then they were both interrupted by the Red Alert. That was pretty unexpected considering the situation they were both in. "We must be under attack..we have to find the Jefferies Tubs so we may get to the Bridge."

"Sir...why don't we try to contact the Bridge?"

"May I remind you Ensign, our communicator's are not functioning." _Of course, why would I think such a stupid question! _she thought to herself.The more important thing right now was to get to the Jefferies Tubes. Then, out of nowhere, they had located the tubes. Tuvok went in first followed by Monica. When they began crawling, the ship jolted heavily causing part of the bulkhead in the tube to come off. Unable to hold her grip, Monica almost fell right out into the void of space, but thanks to Tuvok, he pulled her in and the shields went up around the destroyed bulkhead. "Thank...thank you sir.."

With no answer from Tuvok, Monica assumed that was the way all vulcan's were. Never ever verbally acknowledging their emotions.

With no other words to say they continued to head to the Bridge. Crawling through many tubes and climbing many ladders, it seemed they were ready to reach the Bridge. They had run into some dead ends, but after some unsuccessful tries, they reached the Bridge and stepped out.

Commander Chakotay, mysteriously was there. He must have been able to get out of his quarters. "Commander.." Tuvok said surprised.

There was a silence as Chakotay, pointed to the viewscreen where both Tuvok and Monica saw the massive ship directly in front of the screen. Ensign Saos was lying on the floor, presumably dead because the two other Bridge Officers, Smith and Williams were tending to his body. "This ship came out of the wormhole and opened fire without hailing us or giving us any warning of their intentions." Chakotay explained.

Monica was still confused. "But sir...I haven't seen any ship like that, I mean, even though we are in the Delta Quadrant, surely that ship seems out of place."

"You may be correct Ensign...Harper right?"

"Harrington Sir."

"Apologies. This ship is definitely like nothing we encountered before. It's not any Borg vessel, Vidian, or any of the other species we have met. The only thing I can tell is that they are hostile. For some reason, they ceased fire."

At that moment, Tuvok had gone back to his station where they were getting a message incoming. "Commander...they are hailing us."

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	9. Negotation's Gone Wrong

Chapter 9

All that Chakotay could think about was the mysterious ship that just appeared in front of them and deliberately opened fire at them. Tuvok looked back over at Chakotay, starting to wonder why he hasn't requested him to open a channel. "Mr. Tuvok…put it on the screen." With some simple button pushing on the console, Tuvok pulled up the view screen. There was a dead silence on the bridge. Everyone who was previously engulfed in their work stopped and stared in utter shock and awe. Chakotay, still in some state of shock, broke out of it and decided to communicate like any Starfleet officer would. "I'm Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship _Voyager_, I would like a good explanation on why you fired on us, have we provoked you in some way?" It was hard to tell what this well "alien" looked like. He resembled a grim reaper, with of course, the typical skeleton-like face, no noticeable eyes, and large horns at the top of his head. "Your mere presence in this sector was enough for me to open fire", the strange man replied. That did not seem like a good excuse at all for Chakotay as this person did not even explain why and how he came through the wormhole. "Would you care to tell me how you got in and out of that wormhole?" The man seemed more irritated with that question and turned his back to them, almost like throwing a small fit, but then turned back around looking more menacing then he did before. "I created this wormhole; this space belongs to me and my empire, you have no business being here."

"I'm sorry, but our ship is not from this sector, we have been traveling for years trying to get out and we did not mean to intrude…" but Chakotay was cut off by the man on the view screen. "You will address me as Emperor Gruumm of the Troobian Empire, or else I will not listen to what you have to say." With this conversation not getting anyway, Chakotay signaled Tuvok to mute the audio as he turned to face him. "What do you think we should do Tuvok?"

"If this man truly says that he is indeed an Emperor of this "Troobian Empire", then I see a reason to cooperate with what he is saying."

"And why would that be Tuvok?"

"While you were speaking with him, I scanned the vessel and have discovered that their weapons could do severe damage to_ Voyager_, possibly rupture the warp core. " Tuvok replied with his logical reasoning and evidence. Meanwhile, Monica was sitting at a nearby console, still staring at the man on the view screen. In her mind, a warning flag went up, saying that "this guy is trouble." Feeling scared, she walked over to Tuvok and Chakotay with some heavy courage and spoke what she thought. "Excuse me, umm..I think that we should ask him to transport over here." Chakotay was alarmed by this and turned to face at her with a look of concern. "Ensign, I'm not sure that would be the right thing to do."

"On the contrary Commander, if we could allow him to transport other, we may be able to negotiate with him." Tuvok added to their conversation. Sighing, Chakotay gave the signal again to un-mute and once again he was able to talk. "Emperor Gruumm of the Troobian Empire, I would like to request that you formally come aboard Voyager so we may discuss some terms of negotiation." Seemingly pleased by Chakotay's response, Gruumm agreed that he would come aboard. "I am also bringing along one of my..associates…" he stated. "Very well…..Tuvok you're with me to Transport Room #4, Harry you have the bridge." Before leaving, Tuvok stopped and looked back at a concerned Monica and looked to Chakotay. "I believe that Ensign Harrington should accompany us to the Transporter Room, she did give the idea for negotiation."

"Very well, Ensign, if you will." Monica smiled and stepped inside the turbolift with Chakotay and Tuvok. They made their way to the Transporter Room and arrived just in time before the Lieutenant beamed them up. "Go ahead Lieutenant." Chakotay ushered as Tuvok had a grip on his phaser in case if any hostile actions were taken against anyone. In a matter of seconds, not only was Gruumm standing on the transporter, but strangely, a little girl with black pigtails and a small dress was with him. "I didn't know that you brought a child with you." Chakotay pointing this out made her kind of agitated. Monica noticed this when she gave a really nasty look, directed right at Chakotay. "Where will these negotiations be held? I do not have all day." The Emperor tiredly stated. "If you would both follow me, we will lead you to the observation lounge where we will discuss our terms. " Tuvok said. Reluctantly, Gruumm and his assistant followed Chakotay, Tuvok, Monica, and two security guards to the observation lounge. The little girl was a little "more" than curious as she began touching the wall consoles, eventually making one security guard telling her to stop. "You do not order me!" she angrily yelled and kicked him. "Please refrain from physical contact." Tuvok stated. The girl sighed as Gruumm gave a fierce look at her as they entered the lounge. After sitting down, Chakotay began to speak. "As I was trying to say…Emperor Gruumm of the Troobian Empire, our ship has been lost in the Delta Quadrant for over six years now. We are trying to find any way possible to get back home to the Alpha Quadrant."

"The Troobian Empire controls most of the Delta Quadrant. We already have began to form alliances with some other interesting species in this sector, I believe the Hirogen's were quite a vicious species", both the girl and the Emperor stated. "You can call me Mora by the way", added the little gothic girl. "Enough of the petty talk, what negotiations did you have in mind Commander?" the Emperor angrily added. "All we ask is that you give us safe passage through your space, we are looking for our captain. Her shuttle disappeared in these coordinates." Chakotay said. This seemed to change the entire mood of the conference as Gruumm started looking a little happier. "No." This made Chakotay even angrier. "We need to locate our captain, is it possible she went through the wormhole?" he suggested.

"Not possible! I would have detected it and seen the ship!" Gruumm stated. Tuvok had an idea and spoke up. "I believe that we should be allowed passage through the wormhole so we may find our missing captain." Mora was not happy and started heavily shaking in her chair. "Why would we allow anyone through it?"

"This negotiation is over. Leave our space now or we will open fire." Gruumm said as he and Mora prepared to get ready to leave. "Tuvok, escort our "guests' to the transporter room."

"Yes commander." Tuvok ushered the two security guards to send them as he wanted to talk to Chakotay. "Commander, there is heavy evidence to prove that indeed the shuttlecraft could be stranded on Earth in the past." Chakotay sighed as Monica got up and left as she knew that she did not want to hear this conversation. "That means that Captain Janeway, Seven, and the Doctor are still most likely alive."

"We cannot assume that, but it is a strong possibility," Chakotay sighed and this could be possibly the best lead they had so far. "I think it's a risk that we need to take, going into the wormhole." Tuvok knew that would be heavily unwise seeing that Emperor Gruumm had a tactical advantage.

"What do you propose we do?"

"We have to find a way to follow them back through the wormhole. Possibly, follow them."

Chakotay thought to himself that this plan really could work; he really knew that Kathryn couldn't survive out their without them. Tuvok looked in concern but also understood Chakotay's idea. "Commander that seems highly risky", Tuvok told him.

"Tuvok, it's just a chance we have to take."


	10. The Break-In

Chapter 10: The Break-in

"Are you sure that there isn't another way into the building?"

"Not unless you want to be jailed for trespassing."

Janeway sighed, still a little uneasy about the plan. However, it had to be done if they wanted to ever get back to their designated time period. Janeway and Seven carefully walked up to the building's far-side while Seven approached the door.

The guard standing there was looking eastward, oblivious to both of them. Seven walked up to the guard and faced him in front of him. "You will stand aside." She said in her menacing Borg tone.

The shocked guard stared at her with awe. "I'm sorry ma'am; I can't let you in without proper identification." While Seven and the guard were chatting, Janeway snuck to the panel near the door and used her tricorder to interface with the console, this would allow her to override the security protocols and would automatically open up the door. Meanwhile, the frustrated guard demanded the ID from Seven. "No ID, No entrance." he kept repeated.

"I will say it again, move away from the door." Seven repeated in her monotone voice.

Success! When the guard was about to escort her off the property, Janeway hacked through the controls of the panel and the door opened behind him. The confused guard saw Janeway and was able to clip her in the shoulder just as Seven struck him on his cranium, knocking him out. Seven ran over to Janeway, checking for any injuries. The laser shot out of the gun had managed to tear through her clothing and a bit of her skin but there was no blood present. Relieved, Seven picked up the gun from the guard and looked inside the open entrance.

"Captain, we must get in quickly, before they notice that we've intruded."

"We should have enough time to get to the main bridge to contact Voyager, Seven, I want you to find an alternate route. I am certain that security is already on their way here."

"It would be wiser if we stuck together…" as Seven began to explain but Janeway cut her off mid-sentence. "Seven, you've questioned my order's before and I've let it slide. Now, I expect you to carry this order without question, understood?" Reluctantly, Seven shook her head and headed inside the complex. Before Janeway went in, she took out her com badge and contacted The Doctor. "Janeway to the Doctor" she spoke with tenseness.

A few minutes passed by with every last second ticking away at Janeway's patience meter, until finally the Doctor answered. "Captain! I was worried about you! Are you alright? Have you made contact with Voyager? How is Seven?" Being bombarded with questions which were so loud, Janeway had to move out of sight to avoid being busted. "If you are trying to get me caught you certainly accomplished that!" Janeway spoke into the badge. The Doctor was of course, confused by this, still having all of his questions unanswered and more or less, worried about Seven of Nine. As he was about to reply back, Janeway already spoke again. "I'm about to enter the building, I will keep you updated on the situation, Janeway out." The Doctor didn't even get to say another word as Janeway hung up. Now, this arose more questions for him,

Where are they?

What is she planning to do?

And even more popped into his holographic mind, rambling around in many little photons. Sighing, he went back to work on the sensors again.

Back on SPD grounds, Janeway moved from the exterior from the building into the hallway, holding her phaser close to her. Still, the security alarms didn't sound yet, so it was safe, for now. Unknown to her, Kat had been watching on the monitors in the command center and kept a watchful eye on Janeway's movements. Jack entered the center and instantly walked over to her and saw her on the screens. "Whose is she?" he asked her.

"An intruder", Kat replied as he pressed the alarm button, sounding the alarm. "I need you and the rest of the rangers to find her and bring her in, I suspect she may be working for Grumm." Listening to her without a single thought, he left and found the other ranger's waiting for him. "There's a second one to the south of the building, me and Syd will take on her", Sky informed Jack. This left Jack, Bridge, and Z taking on an unsuspecting Janeway. They all took off in different directions.

The alarm sounded throughout the halls. "Busted…" Janeway angrily said to herself as she took off running. As she ran, she didn't see Bridge coming around the corner as he pulled his gun out on her. "Drop the weapon…now!"

Janeway dropped the phaser and kicked it away, her plan didn't turn out the way she hoped, and now she was just praying that they didn't shoot her. Scared but also determined, Bridge carefully scooted over and snatched the phaser from the ground and put it in his belt. He then proceeded to cuff Janeway as Z came around the following hallway. "You caught her! Congrats, thought would need some backup!" she told Bridge with sarcasm.

"You're just jealous that I caught her first."

"Who said I was jealous?"

Janeway wanted to just pop them both in their heads and be on her merry way after listening to their constant arguing, but that wasn't possible when Jack entered the room and grabbed Janeway and took her to a holding cell, while Bridge and Z continued to bicker. When they reached the cell, Jack set Janeway in the cell and they all walked away, leaving her alone with the cinderblocks and metal frames.

However, near the break room, Seven had already made it past Sky and Syd, making her untraceable to them. It wasn't that her Borg implants were helping her; it was just that she was naturally able to evade others with ease, stealth was her friend. Meanwhile, Sky returned to Kat, which he wasn't supposed to do in the first place. "Sky what are you…" Kat began to ask but Sky rudely decided to cut her off. "I've searched floor after floor for this intruder but I have found nothing! Absolutely nothing! It doesn't make any sense!" Sky said.

"Sky calm down, I've been tracking her on my cameras, Jack, Bridge and Z caught her already." Kat told Sky. "I'm talking about the other one!" Sky replied back. "Oh the blonde one, I haven't been able to keep a close eye on her, she is evading all of the security cameras. The last known location I saw her at was near the break room, I believe that's where you should go."

Sky hurried out of the room, dragging Syd with him as they raced down to the break room. When they both got there, they took point and Sky signaled Syd to head in, a few minutes pass and finally Sky gives the signal. "And….NOW!" Sadly, it wasn't Seven of Nine in there, it was just Boom, who was now on the floor in dire pain after they frightened him to the point where he just toppled over. "Where could she have gone?" Sky asked.

Running through the halls, Seven was just a deck below the main control center. As she was about to head up and hack the controls, she is stunned to see a strange dog-like creature grab her from behind and cuff her. Seven turned her head around and saw him in a "SPD" outfit that looked like an Admiral's uniform from Starfleet, the one's she seen through the messages Voyager's receives from Admiral Paris. She looked closely and saw the name-tag on the outfit; it read "Commander Kruger".

"I have a lot of questions to ask you, and trust me, you will answer them."

**And there is Chapter 10! Yes it's been months since I published a chapter, sorry, I apologize **** - Aidan**


	11. The Dominion

_**DISCLAMIER! –**_ I do not own any of the Deep Space Nine characters! If I did, the Founder would certainly pay me a visit. :o

**Chapter 11**

Somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant, five Jem'Hadar ships were gathered as a fleet heading back to Cardassia Prime. The Dominion had just successfully beaten the Federation-Klingon-Romulan fleet at Chintaka, destroying every ship with ease, thanks to the Breen's energy-dampening weapons. The Founder herself, had been aboard to see the battle first-hand, and was no doubt impressed with the results of the battle, but now she was tired and getting ready to regenerate, until something odd had appeared in front of the five ships.

"I'm picking up an anomalous temporal reading 500 kilometers in front of us." said Legate Damar. Weyoun was curious to what this temporal reading could be, so they maintained course. "On screen!" said Weyoun. The view from the headsets switch to reveal some sort of anomaly similar to that of Voyager had encountered…but there was a reason for that.

"Scanning the anomaly," said Damar, as he looked down at the computer console pressing random buttons. However, within the first few seconds he began to look very suspicious, making Weyoun even more curious.

"What is it Damar?" asked Weyoun.

"Sir, I'm picking up some strange readings from this anomaly," replied Damar

Weyoun ordered one of the Jem'Hadar to get the Founder, but Damar clearly had opposing views and tried to stop the soldier from leaving, but he was already gone when he turned around.

"I don't think the Founder needs to know about this," said Damar in a rude manner.

"Excuse me Damar, but it seems you have forgotten that the Founders are in command and they have put me in charge. If you will not allow the Founder to know of this anomaly, I'm sure I can arrange some time for you and the Founder to have a private conversation on why you refuse to follow my orders."

Damar was slightly more irritated. He hated the Founders, and he certainly did not want them to get involved in this "anomaly situation", but with Weyoun around, that wasn't possible. He walked over to the console and suddenly whacked away a Breen weapon before turning back to Weyoun.

"The Founder is full of lies!" yelled Damar. "She doesn't appreciate the Cardassians! She lets our people die, and as I said, there is not one family who hasn't lost someone in this pitiful excuse of a war."

A shocked Weyoun marched over to Damar and stopped right in front of his feet.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FOUNDER! I should have you detained, or even EXECUTED for you speaking like that to a god."

"I think you didn't hear me?" asked Damar.

"Gods don't tell lies Damar." Said Weyoun, who was clearly irritated…

"Maybe she's not a god," he laughed.

Damar's laugh was short-lived as Weyoun had him by the throat in just seconds. The boiling rage inside the Vorta was enough to kill ten million Cardassians. For Weyoun, the Founder's were his god's. Most people who insulted the Founder's didn't see the sun rise after the day they left. However, Damar was important, therefore, Weyoun released his hold on him and rasped two last cold words to him.

"Get out."

Damar just left through the turbolift without saying a word. When he was finally gone, the Founder entered the bridge along with two soldiers, inquiring some questions.

"Founder," whispered Weyoun. "How may I be of service?"

The Founder looked around for a second. "I hear we have encountered a strange temporal rift."

A confused Weyoun stared at the Founder with curious eyes.

"Founder?" asked Weyoun. "I didn't know that it was a temporal rift."

"Fortunately, the Jem'Hadar are much more competent than you." said the Founder. "They scanned the anomaly with the sensors and concurred that it leads to the Delta Quadrant."

For a second it was silent, until one of the Jem'Hadar carried information over to the female changeling. "Founder, I'm detecting two vessels on the other side of the rift."

With curiosity, the Founder walked about the area for a few minutes before stopping at the front of the room and looking back at the soldier.

"What type of vessels are they?" she asked.

"According to the readings, one is Federation…the other is unknown origin."

Weyoun was a bit shocked to say the least. He had never heard that Starfleet had developed any technology to bring starships that far across the galaxy, nor where there any in the Delta Quadrant at this time.

"How is that possible?" asked Weyoun. "There shouldn't even be any Starfleet vessels in the Delta Quadrant for a matter of decades!"

The same Jem'Hadar who discovered the vessels found something else unusual. The readings from the rift started to fluctuate rapidly.

"Founder!" screamed the Jem'Hadar. "The rift is becoming extremely unstable. My sensors indicate it has been changing position and time for the last 48 hours. Perhaps we should go through?"

The Founder paused for a moment to think, but she thought long enough. She knew the risks of an unstable temporal anomaly, but a chance to get Federation equipment? That was something she couldn't pass up.

"Perhaps you are right. This could be the opportunity to get some hands on Federation technology without resistance."

But before gave the orders to make her vessel go in, there was another thing that bothered the Founder that she just had to ask.

"What is the status of the other vessel, the one we know none of?" she asked. The other vessel could be a serious threat to them, since it was unknown to the Dominion.

Weyoun attempted to make an analysis but he failed to make any process because of the heavy subspace interferences that were throughout the wormhole. It was preventing the sensors from getting a more detailed analysis other than the fact there were two vessels.

"I deeply apologize Founder, there is too much subspace interference from the rift to get the information that you requested."

With no known status of the other vessel, the Founder decided to proceed into the rift anyway. The Federation technology was too much of an offer to pass. On the other hand, it could be a trap and she might find the infamous Benjamin Sisko waiting for her with the traitor Odo.

"Prepare our forces to enter the anomaly at one half impulse." Her soldiers quickly got to work along with Weyoun, who was delighted the Founder had decided to go through the anomaly.

"Adjust shields, power up the weapons array, and order the Breen ships to cloak and not engage until we give the orders," demanded the Founder.

"Shields have been raised, weapons charged, all preparations are complete, Founder," said a satisfied Weyoun.

It wasn't a good time to have second thoughts, which she was having right now. The Founder dismissed them though, as now they were capable of defending themselves from any opposing force. She headed over to the front of the room and gave Weyoun a look of confirmation.

"Take us in."

**Two months for another chapter?! I've been busy so much with my deviantArt I neglected to keep writing! Kudos to my brother for helping me get some ideas on this chapter! I know it's going to change the story now that I added elements of Deep Space Nine into the story but I thought it would go well! Hope you enjoy! I don't when the next chapter will come but in time I will post it! Thanks for viewing! **


	12. Wormholes and Heartaches

**Chapter 12!**

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Monica sighed and put down her glass of limeade. How was she going to tell Tuvok that she had feelings for him? It seemed pointless to do, since Tuvok would just say that he couldn't return her feelings or that he wasn't interested. On the other hand, it was Tuvok, so there was still some small hope for him to say yes.

"He comes around this time to eat; I will sit with him and tell him face to face," she told her best friend Ian.

Ian Everett is ranked higher than Monica, being a lieutenant and her being an ensign. Their ranks aside, Monica and Ian met before _Voyager_ and happened to be childhood friends that ended up on the same vessel, much to their joy. That memory of when they got aboard_ Voyager _was still active inside Monica's mind.

…_."Ian!" she yelled as both of them ran towards each other, making sure not to bump into the other cadets. Monica looked at her old friend, all grown up but still the same boy that she played kadis-kot with. _

"_Can you believe I got assigned to a starship like you? I got assigned to the U.S.S….._

"I'm pretty sure he's going to you down," said Ian who unknowingly snapped Monica back to reality who was now looking at his brown and mushy bowl of oatmeal. "Maybe you're right, but I at least want to give it a chance!" She looked down at her plate and realized she had no plate. "I'm going to go see what Neelix has." Walking away from the table, she approached the kitchen and saw the pot Neelix was cooking in.

"Monica! Would you like a bowl of my delicious Petunia Pepper Soup? I made it myself, little Naomi came up with the name." he said as Monica peered inside the big silver metal cook pot. It was very pink, with little white pieces that resembled cauliflower bobbing up and down in the liquid along with something that looked like chicken feces. Oddly enough, the soup smelled like daffodils.

"No thank you Neelix," she told him as she pushed the bowl back to him, much to Neelix's dismay. Monica sat back down at the table just as Ian finished his oatmeal. "So, did you hear about the alien ship? I heard that Commander Chakotay had a negotiation with them," he silently said.

"I heard, I was with them, I saw the aliens." A shocked Ian nearly toppled over his chair but caught himself before he did. "You did! Oh wow, tell me what their like! Are they humanlike? Are they evil? Do they hate Voyager? Are they…." Ian stopped because he saw that Monica was no longer looking at him. "Hey Monica, Monica?" Confused, he looked in her direction and saw Tuvok, sitting down at the table, ready to eat. "Go ahead; this is the moment you wanted!"

Hearing Ian's words, Monica carefully stood up from her chair and walked up to Tuvok's table. This was the first time he did not have a pad in his hand and he was quietly eating.

"Is there something I can do for you ensign?"

"Well…there is…but I don't want to bother you because you seem busy…you know…eating." Monica couldn't keep herself still as she shifted from foot to foot while running her sweaty fingers through her clean blonde hair. Tuvok, being the vulcan he is, noticed this and put down his fork.

"Is this a question regarding your recent actions towards me? I have begun to notice you appear discombobulated when I am in your presence, as well as gazing into my eyes without saying a word when I ask a question," Tuvok told her in his typical monotone voice.

"Yes…yes it is." Monica sat in the chair and looked straight at Tuvok, the sweat beginning to drip down from her forehead as she hurried to grab a napkin to dab it. She took the deepest breath possible, discarded the wet napkin, and looked back at Tuvok. "I'm in love with you Tuvok…." Monica urgently waited for his answer, even though the hopes of him actually sharing her feelings were quite minimal.

"I am….flattered that you have such feelings for me, but you must know that I am Vulcan. I cannot return the feelings you have for me. If I may add, I am already a married man." Tuvok then gently got up from his table and left the Mess Hall, leaving a devastated Monica behind. Ian quickly ran to her as she had her head on the table, silently sobbing. "That looked rough, did he turn you down?" he said. Monica raised her head and said a small "yes" before leaving.

In Astrometrics, Chakotay and Tuvok were studying the data on the wormhole that was supposedly created by Emperor Grumm. So far, according to Tuvok, their current data was inconclusive and further research was needed. However, Tuvok began to feel the need to address what happened in the mess hall to his commanding officer. "Commander, do you mind if I ask a personal question?" he asked.

Now, for Chakotay, Tuvok usually asks personal questions to Captain Janeway, not him. On the other hand, Captain Janeway was missing, possibly dead. "I'm all ears Tuvok," he kindly responded. "Earlier today, Ensign Harrington confessed that she was in love with me. However, when I told her that I was already married and couldn't return her feelings, she became uneasy, and I sensed her discomfort. Was it wrong for me to deny her feelings?" Tuvok explained.

"Well, I may not be an expert on relationships, but you did the right thing. Monica can be a little sensitive at times, but the truth is, she's had a crush on you for a year now." Chakotay responded. "A year? And you neglected to inform me of this?" said stern Tuvok. Chakotay grinned and did a small laugh as he turned back towards the computer console. "I wasn't about to get involved, she liked you not me." Tuvok rolled his eyes and went back to calculating the data. Reading over every miniscule detail, it looked like there was now a certainty, that they can follow them into the wormhole. Just as the both of them reached a conclusion, the com system activated, which meant that B'lanna was able to restore it since it was mostly down earlier.

"Paris to Chakotay," it said.

"Chakotay here."

"You're not going to like this commander, but sensors are picking up another wormhole. It's beginning to materialize right next to the other wormhole."

"We're on our way."

As they left the lab and entered the turbolift, the only thing on Chakotay's mind was that this wormhole might be Janeway, the Doctor, and Seven on their shuttle coming home. But on Tuvok's mind, all he could think about was Monica.

**There you have it! I told you I was going to do a follow-up on Monica and Tuvok, but it looks like their relationship has took a turn for the worst. What will come out of the new wormhole? Will it be Captain Janeway? Or something they never expected? Stay tuned!**


End file.
